Honesty
by xLuv4Freex
Summary: Saya is forced to make a decision Ikuto/OC


How does Saya end up putting herself in these situations?

The day started out fine, she had finally convinced Ikuto to go out with her instead of lying around in her room. They had gone to a few stores, most he found boring, and would proceed to threaten to leave her if she didn't hurry.

But Saya didn't complain, she was out with him which satisfied her.

They were both getting ready to head back to her house when she had stopped abruptly at a store window. Her attention completely falling on cute shirt being displayed and hurriedly ran in to try it on.

However imagine her surprise when, while in the dressing room, Ikuto unexpectedly burst in. After the initial bewilderment and shouting, a sly smile crept upon his face as he held out a flimsy black laced bra with matching panties.

"Not happening." She had told him, even after his usually antics of persuasion she still remained unaffected.

It was then when Saya opened the door to leave did she spot Amu peering at a pile of shirts. A shrill escaped Saya's open mouth as she rapidly spun around and shoved Ikuto back into the changing room along with herself.

"What was that about?" He asked her in an annoyed tone, rubbing where she had pushed him. "Amu is out there!" She responded in a hushed tone, "I never broke the news to her about us. If she saw me walking out here with you..." A groan fell from her lips as she rubbed her temples in fear.

Ikuto peaked through the crack in the door, seeing Amu talking with one of her guardian friends. He then leaned back on the wall, sighing. His eyes wandered around the small room until they landed on the lingerie he had chosen for Saya.

An idea then manifested in his head that sent a smirk to appear upon his lips. It may be cruel, she would probably never forgiven him for this, but when would he ever have a chance like this again?

Saya had finally picked her head, only to notice his eyes were on her. They shined with something sinister behind them, the image instantly sent her insides to turn and dread to fill her mind, "Ikuto...what are you thinking?"

His smile widened with the question as he slowly started to approach her, "You never told Amu about us? Why not?"

Saya's face reddened as she crept back from his advancing figure, "Well...I know that she has a crush on you. I-I didn't want to hurt her feelings by telling her about our relationship."

Her back hit the wall behind her, preventing her from getting further from Ikuto. "So you didn't want to break her little heart?"

His arm slowly latched itself on her waist decreasing the space between themselves. She picked her head up to look at his eyes as they stared into hers, sending her heart into a rapid flutter. "Are you afraid to have her find out about us?

"Y-Yes. She would never forgive me if she discovers what I've been hiding."

His head cocked to the side, the ominous look growing considerable in his orbs as he whispered into her ear. "Well, I think its time you stopped lying to her."

His mouth instinctively fell upon her neck, sending a shudder to run down her back. "Ikuto what are you -" A gasp fled her lips as he hit her weak spot, making a familiar feeling come between her legs.

She tried to push him back but he held her arms at bay behind her. His free hand slipped under her shirt as it made its way up her back, leaving a trial of chills. "Ah...stop..."

A moan suddenly shot out of her mouth as his hand fondled with her breast. "I think half the store heard you my little kitten." Saya's body temperature increased as her eyes became hazy with passion.

"Please stop...I'll do anything..."

Ikuto's ears picked up, "Anything?"

Says nodded weakly, knowing that she wouldn't be able to take any more if he continued.

"Alright I'll stop, if.." His gaze made its way above her head, "You buy the lingerie I thoughtfully choose for you. And promise to wear it every time we are together."

So that was his plan. Of course, when it came to getting what he wants he always used physical reasoning; at least when it came to her.

She blew out a long sigh before responding to his demands, "Fine Ikuto, you win..."

He let her go as she swiftly grabbed the bra and panties from the hanger. "You wait in here, and _don't you dare walk out_."

A smirk made its way across his face again, "As long as you stick to your promise then there won't be a problem." Her eyes narrowed in irritation at his confident attitude before she opened the door to exit the dressing room.

As she stepped out numerous eyes of customers fell on her, looks of curiosity or disgust being thrown. So they really did hear her from before, this only made her face blush significantly as she quickly reeled over to cashier.

While checking out a familiar voice piped up, "Saya-chan?"

Saya jumped at the sound, and reluctantly turned around to see Amu standing behind her. "A-Amu! W-What a surprise catching you here!"

Amu looked bewildered, "Saya-chan you okay? You don't look like your normal self." Saya laughed with slight nervousness, waving her hands in a brash way. "N-No! I'm perfectly fine! What are you doing here?"

The twelve-year-old stared at her cousin oddly, "Um..well I'm here with one of my friends from school. She wanted to get something in here." The cashier handed a bag to Saya which she grabbed rapidly, "Oh you get something?" Amu asked.

Saya's face heated up again, "Y-Yea, just a few shirts I tried on before."

Amu's face reddened, seemingly afraid to ask but was curious. "Wait, were you...in that changing room before?" Saya jumped and laughed even louder this time, "O-Of course not! I-I tried the shirts on before whoever was in there doing _that_!"

"I don't see any shirts!" A little voice announced. Saya and Amu both looked down to see Ran and Su peering into the bag, Miki unexpectedly popped out of the bag holding the laced pantie, "There's some kind of black underwear in here though."A squeal emerged from Saya as she ripped the material from Miki and stuffed it down into the bag.

"Guys! That's rude going through things that aren't yours !" Amu yelled at her guardian charas. Saya glanced to the front glass windows and noticed Ikuto standing outside, before she could react he nudge his head for her to come.

"I-It's okay they were just curious! A-Anyways I need to be leaving! I'll see you!" With that Saya rushed past Amu and out of the store.

Rima approached Amu, whose gaze fixated on the door Saya flew out of. "So when are you going to tell her you know about her and Ikuto?"

Amu smiled before looking at her charas giggling with them, "I'll tell her eventually."

~~

Another One shot released! I appreciate the feedback I get, please don't be afraid to say something about the story that could use improving.

Although try to go easy on my feelings .


End file.
